vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumi Kanno
Summary Fumi Kanno is a character from Devil Survivor 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-B | At least 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Fumi Kanno Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Break Record Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: JP's scientist, Computer hacker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Holds the Administrative Authority, which shapes reality to match the user’s wishes), Genius Intelligence, Demon Summoning, Demon Fusion (Can combine 2 demons together and form a new demon), Healing, Poison Manipulation, can inflict charm on others, Resistance Negation (can bypass physical resistances except reflect (His physical attacks can't be negated or absorbed and can damage the incorporeal), Air Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection (Can automatically reflect virtually nay attack back at his opponent with Chaos Stir), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Daichi can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can pierce through Resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can emit and control Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previous abilities, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Absorption] (Can take away one of the enemy's abilities after having defeated them (He did this to take away Canopus' Four Prime Factors), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation | All previous abilities, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation], Durability Negation). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Helped Shining One fight the demons, Septentrions and Triangulums) | At least City level (Helped the Shining One fight the Anguished One) | At least Multiverse level+ (Helped kill Polaris.) | Low Complex Multiverse level, with Canopus's Four Prime Factors. his attacks can bypass conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scailed to Shiva's Pasupata) | Massively Hypersonic | Immeasurable |'Immeasurable' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least City Class | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal (Hurt Canopus) Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level+ (Can take hit from Polaris.) | Low Complex Multiverse level, the Prime Factors make him nearly impossible to kill Stamina: Very High | Very High | Very High | Very High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with Magic | At least Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Prime Factors Intelligence: Genius Intelligence. One of the smartest scientist in the world. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Early-Game | Mid-Game | Polaris event and Triangulum Arc | With Canopus' Prime Factors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Scientists Category:Devil Survivor Category:Geniuses Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1